Before It's Too Late
by dragonlots
Summary: I believe it is our scared duty to help our brothers," these are the words that plunge the Colonials into the Earth,Minbari war. BSG TOS and B5 crossover. AU. Some new characters.
1. Chapter 1

This is an AU of my story 'Saga of Gold Squadron'. I always wondered what might have happened if the Colonials had arrived during this pivotal point during the Earth/Minbari war. All quotes are from the B5 movie 'In the Beginning'.

I do not own B5, Battlestar Galactica or any of the characters except for the original ones I invented for this story.

BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 1 : Battle of the Line

"….that we stand at the twilight of the Human race."

The grim voice filled the silent bridge. Lights blinked on computer banks and the soft hum of machinery filled the void.

"To buy time for more evacuation transports to leave Earth, we ask for the support of every ship capable of fighting to take part in our last defense of homeworld." The red headed woman filled the screen in the tweed suite seemed defeated. "We will not lie to you. Survival…is not a possibility. Those who enter this battle…will never come home ."

"Get me the Galactica," Apollo quietly ordered.

"But for every ten minutes we can delay the military advance, several hundred more civilians may have a chance to escape to neutral territory. Though Earth may fall, the human race must have a chance to continue elsewhere." Her eyes and tone pleaded. "No greater sacrifice has been asked of a people. But I ask you now to step forward one last time…one last battle to hold the line against the night." She paused. "May God go with you all."

Adama's sliver haired image appeared on Apollo's com screen. "I heard Commander," his father's grim voice assured him.

"What do you suggest we do?"

Adama sighed wearily. "I'd hoped to stay out of this conflict. But if the Minbari are threatening Earth, and our brothers are doomed to fall, then we Must do all we can to help them."

His son nodded running fingers through dark brown hair just starting to be tinged with streaks of gray. "We'll have to leave the fleet here." He didn't add he hoped the Minbari didn't come back to make certain all the people on the Io colony were dead.

"If they stay behind this gas giant they will go unobserved." Adama seemed to glance behind him. Apollo saw Colonel Tigh hand him something. "Dr. Salek confirms there were no survivors on the base."

Apollo's expression matched his fathers. Sadness and determination.

"None at all?" Sheba asked coming up behind him.

Apollo turned and shook his head. His wife's face darkened briefly. They'd been sealed when the Pegasus and the Galactica had rejoined forces. Unfortunately, her father, the legendary Commander Cain, had not lived to see his only daughter married.

"I want an open channel to the fleet," he heard his father say. Apollo took Sheba's hand and returned his attention to the address Adama was about to deliver. "This is Commander Adama. As you are all aware, over the past two yahrens our Earth brothers have been engaged in a war against a race called the Minbari. Although we know nothing about the origins of this conflict, I believe it is our sacred duty to help our brothers, who will soon be in deadly peril. Therefore, the Galactica and Pegasus will be leaving the fleet in less than thirty centons with all our warriors. The fleet will stay hidden behind this world called by our brother's Jupiter. But I want it known, should we fail and Earth is destroyed, I want the fleet to scatter to join with the Earth colonies we have already found. I also request you aid and protect any fleeing ships from the battle. Adama out."

Apollo met the solemn expressions of his bridge crew. "We have our orders."

00000000000000000000000

"I don't know what to do. Tell me. Tell me what to do." Delenn asked the two Vorlons, shrouded in atmosphere suits as she stood between them.

A noise similar to electronic humming answered. "The truth points to itself."

She didn't understand. She wanted clarification. "What?"

"The truth points to itself," the Vorlon repeated.

"I do not understand."

"You will," the second Vorlon stated menacingly.

"Go."

She hesitated.

"Go now. Go. Before it's too late."

She glanced at the two unsure. She turned back to the door and left.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Stay close to Sinclair," Jaerri muttered to herself. Damn the Council! How she wished they wouldn't be so cryptic and had actually given her some real information. She flipped a few switches in her Star Fury. Her X shaped fighter was ready. But then, she reminded herself, they hadn't been real forthcoming when she'd been in the Colonies either.

"Just stand by and be a part of what happens," she'd been told.

What they hadn't told her was that the Twelve Worlds were about to over run and destroyed by the Cylons. A cold, vicious robot race who killed all other living beings in the galaxy.

She still remembered the night death rained down from the skies and how millions had been killed. If Adama hadn't had the foresight to gather all the survivors into ships and leave, they all would have died.

As it was, Jaerri had lost part of her adopted family, and her battlestar, the Atlantia, in the surprise attack. All engineered by that traitor Baltar using the ruse of a peace conference. They'd lost every ship, except the Galactica, and more warriors than she cared to think about.

"Wish I had my viper now," she murmured as her fighter sluggishly responded to her touch. The Star Furies may be a marvel of modern Earth technology, but she didn't think much of them after the sleek easily operated Vipers of the Colonies.

"What was that?" one of her fellow pilots asked.

"Sorry, just talking to myself."

"Keep it down Alpha three" Sinclair admonished. "Maintain radio silence. We must be ready when they come through."

'Right', she silently answered him. 'Not sure why you're so damned important, but if my orders say "Stay close and keep you safe, even if I die in the process." So be it.'

000000000000000000000000000000

Stars streaked outside the windows of Apollo's private quarters. He'd retreated there for a few centons of peace before bringing his ship to battle alert. Absently, he picked up one of the few mementos he'd kept from the bombed out ruin of his Caprican home. It was a picture of his entire family. His father Adama, his mother Ila, him, just graduated from the academy, his dark haired and eyed sister Athena, who still served aboard the Galactica, his younger brother Zac. Apollo winced remembering Zac had died just short of the fleet during the Cylon surprise attack.

Also in the picture was his cousin Antares with his classical Caprican looks but with light brown hair and matching eyes. He'd gone on to become the wingman for the strike commander of the Atlantia and part of the elite Hawk Squadron. They'd survived the sneak attack through the quick thinking of Captain Jaerri. Antares now served aboard the Pegasus.

He saw two more faces. Jaerri was in the picture too, silver blonde hair pulled back in a sparkling comb, her odd violet eyes staring intently. His father had sponsored the girl even though they knew little about her. All she would ever tell them was that she came from 'around the fringes'. Sadly, she'd died a short time after they'd defeated the Cylon basestar at the edge of the galaxy.

With a smile he examined Rae's face. Her oval face hinted at her mischievous nature. Long black hair hung around her blue eyes and she never seemed to care what she looked like. She'd only wanted to graduate from the academy and become a great warrior. Rae had. She and her infamous Gold squadron distinguished themselves and Rae had transferred to the Pegasus just before the fifth fleet had been destroyed. They'd been on a deep patrol when he and Starbuck found the Pegasus. Rae, Don, Karl, Jason, Jerik and Stacia, returned to Gomoray, found it in ruins and finally found the fleet.

"And what an uplift to morale and infuriating bunch you were to my father." Apollo chuckled. Gold Squadron had a very bad habit of taking off on unauthorized patrols. Adama had finally cracked down on them by giving them their very own personal co. First, Colonel Irria, who later committed suicide to rejoin her dead squadron members on the anniversary of their death and later Major Taygete. Tay, as they called her, chased Colonel Tigh mercilessly. He'd finally given the woman a chance and now they were sealed.

Apollo put the picture back on his desk. He still remembered the deep pain when Rae and her squadron had flown off with a final good bye and disappeared. He had not come to know their fate until much later, when he himself had gotten separated from his patrol, surrounded by Cylons, and certain death was near.

0000000000000000000000000

"Frak!" He cursed as the Cylon fighter dodged his lasers. He pulled his viper around and tried again. The Cylon darted to the side. He wondered where the other fighter was when a bolt of light flashed past him.

"Great." He put his viper into a dive. Both fighters came after him. He put the turbos on and hoped he could outrun them.

"Hey, Apollo," a voice yelled, "get out of the way!"

"What?"

"Get out of the way!" the voice ordered again.

He pulled on the joystick and shot straight up. Six streaks with gold on their fins flashed by and quickly disposed of the Cylons.

"You okay!" Rae's anxious voice cried.

"I must be dead," he told himself, not believing what had just happened.

"No, you're very much alive big brother," Rae shot back.

The six vipers fell into formation around him. Apollo knew he had to be seeing things.

"Just follow us in."

Deciding he had no other choice he did. He listened to the bantering between the pilots. It seemed odd how familiar it all was.

"Pegasus this is Gold Squadron. We're on our way in." Rae was lining her viper up for approach on the landing bay.

"Roger that, " Colonel Tolen responded. "Captain, who is that with you?"

"Oh, just a lonely lost daggit in search of his boy. Though we'd bring him home with us."

He could almost see Tolen close his eyes in exasperation. "You're cleared to land. Have your 'lost daggit' report to the Commander immediately."

Rae had laughed and headed in.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Apollo," Sheba's voice intruded on his memories. He hadn't heard her enter. Lightly her hand touched his arm. "We're only fifteen centons from Earth."

He nodded, rising with a last look at the picture. He'd rejoined Rae on the Pegasus delighted she was alive. She still served under his command opting not to return to Galactica when the two battlestars had found each other again.

His wife noticed his glance. "We've all lost loved ones, Apollo. At least some of them we found again."

Apollo smiled sadly. "I know." He switched from husband to commander. "Let's get the Pegasus on battle alert."

0000000000000000000000000000000

"We've got a scouting party! Repeat, we've got a scouting party! Hostiles on approach! Locking on!"

The desperate voice of Alpha seven reached Jaerri's ears. She felt the adrenaline kick in. 'Here we go.' A bright flash in the distance and she knew the pilot was dead.

"Alpha seven!" Sinclair shouted.

"He's gone!" replied another pilot.

"Stay in formation," he ordered. As Alpha leader, they had to follow his judgement. "Hold the line! No one gets through, no matter what!"

Mitchell acknowledged and then called. "Alpha leader, you've got a Minbari on your tail!"

Jaerri watched as the pilot broke formation and went after the Minbari. His first and probably last mistake, she noted from her place on the far end of the formation.

"No!" Sinclair yelled. "Mitchell! Stay in formation! It might be a…" Mitchell's fighter blew up just as hundreds of jump points opened up and Minbari cruisers poured around them. "Oh my God,"

0000000000000000000000000000

Delenn stood with the rest of the Gray Council. Overhead a holographic image of the battle outside raged. Earth ship after earth ship fired and then died.

She noted one in particular seemed to doing better than the others. The pilot scored a hit, dodged retaliation, and used tactics not familiar to her but with great success.

Still, all the death around was appalling, yet, in some ways she found herself admiring the humans. "They fight bravely. They can't harm our ships. But they continue to try."

Morann, one of her fellow council members shrugged. "Whether they fight or not, they will die anyway. So really, is this bravery, or simple desperation?"

A thought came to her in a flash. "We should bring one of them aboard for questioning. If our next step is the final assault on their world, we must know their defenses."

Morann's thin face looked puzzled before he answered thoughtfully. "Very well, Delenn. Choose." He waved an arm overhead. "But quickly. We're fast running out of candidates."

00000000000000000000000000

Jaerri saw Sinclair's Star Fury take a hit. "Damn!" She changed course and headed toward him. She prayed she reached him in time and wouldn't fail the Council's orders. Just as she came into range, a Minbari fighter fired on her. Her ship shuttered. "Bald headed idiot!"

She heard Sinclair's voice in her ears. "Not like this! Not like this! If I'm going out I'm taking you bastards with me!"

'You're either very brave or very stupid,' she thought as she fought for control of her fighter.

"Target main cruiser! Set for full velocity ram! After burners on my mark…mark!"

Jaerri watched in horror as Sinclair aimed for the Minbari cruiser. So much for protecting him with her own life. "Dear God. NO!"

Something streaked by her. She shook her head. Her eyes had to be deceiving her. It couldn't be! Quickly she changed frequencies.

'Watch you back, Starbuck!" she heard Boomer say.

"Don! Stacia! Roll!" Rae's voice.

"Bojay, watch it!" Just as a Minbari fighter almost nailed the warrior.

'Where did you all come from?' Jaerri wondered as she finally regained control of her ship. "Starbuck! Rae! Anybody!"

"Who is this?" Rae demanded.

"Doesn't matter. Quick! Someone stop…now what?"

Sinclair's Star Fury had stopped its deadly approach. It was dead in space. Bright lights flashed into space and grabbed his fighter dragging it toward the large cruiser.

"Somebody stop them!" Jaerri cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Truth be told, I wrote the first chapter a number of years ago. I found it when I was searching through my saved files and decided to post it to see if it caught any interest. The response has been surprising, not to mention the number of reviews I've gotten from others who were thinking of writing something similar. I do hope you enjoy what I'm going to do with it. That being said, below is the second chapter. I will be jumping around a bit, but there is a purpose in what I'm doing.

Before It's Too Late

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 2 : The Shadow War

Z'Ha'Dun filled the view window of Babylon 4. Valen stared helplessly at the planet below. He'd thought his knowledge of the future would aid him in this battle. Yet, it didn't seem to be. He knew the Minbari won the war. Helplessly he watched as sleek battle cruiser after battle cruiser fell to the devastating weapons of the vastly superior enemy.

Kosh glided up behind him. Valen knew it was the same Vorlon who, in a thousand years, would serve as ambassador on Babylon 5. He took some comfort from the glowing creature's presence. Kosh had been one of two with him when he'd first appeared giving him credence and acceptance from the Minbari. It had helped convince the warrior class they should attack the Shadow home world.

"You are not alone," Kosh's electronic humming voice informed him.

Valen turned to look at the other. The Vorlon was once again in his encounter suit. "They're dying." He wanted to hide his face. Briefly his fingers touched the bone crest now around his skull. That change took some getting used to.

With a practiced eye he watched the controls. They were very much like the ones in the CNC on B5. The one for the main bay lit up, telling him another ship was on its way to join the battle. Not far away one of the Shadow's allies fired and another Minbari ship exploded. He had to raise his arm to shield his eyes.

"Lights that gather in time." Kosh told him. "They come."

"Who comes?" One thing he'd learned about the Vorlons, they never gave a straight answer.

Shouting reached his ears over the com system, quickly turning to panicked cries as what he assumed were jump points focused all around the loosing fleet. "Oh, dear God," he breathed.

The first vessel to show itself rippled like glittered starlight. Valen frowned trying to remember where he'd seen such ships before. Bright flashes erupted as it fired its green tinged weapons. As more jumped in, they added their firepower.

"We're outnumbered." Valen could think of no other action except retreat. He moved to make the order, his blue robe whispering his movement.

Kosh's words caused him to pause. "You see but do not see."

Excitement filled him as he realized the new ships weren't firing on the Minbari war cruisers; rather, they attacked the spider like Shadow vessels and their various allies.

"Who are they?" He faced the Vorlon.

"They are old."

"Like you?"

"No. And yes."

"That doesn't make sense."

A bright red tinged flash filled the CNC. As the light faded Valen blinked recognizing the woman as she pulled back her hood. "How did you?"

"Hello, Jeff," she greeted. Dressed in all black, she strode forward and looked over the controls. "You can set this on self destruct, right?"

"Why would I want to do that?" Her comment puzzled her. B4 was the reason the Minbari won the war.

"You don't know everything." Her violet eyes took in the Vorlon. "Surprised to find you here."

"We attend to our own."

"As always." Her thin fingers flew over the buttons. "Later, if there's time, I'll explain." She brushed a bit of silver blonde hair out of her pale face. "Tell everyone else on this station it's time to go."

"But they need,"

"You've done your part. Now it's time for the station to do its."

The Vorlon glided to the door and through it.

"See, even Kosh knows when it's time to abandon ship." She smiled at him.

"The Minbari won't meet humans until a thousand years from now."

"Whatever makes you think I'm human?" She stepped back. "You've got about thirty minutes before B4 crashes right down into the middle of their city." The bright red light surrounded her again and she was gone.

Since he knew her in the future, he decided she'd told him the truth. He tapped the station wide intercom and ordered everyone off. Hurrying down the metal corridors to the docking area one vessel stood waiting for him. Before entering it, he said to the station, "Thank you. You've done your job well." The door closed and the ship launched.

The Minbari aboard marveled at his reverence, for the respect he'd shown the station. He could read it in their faces. Inwardly sighing, he wondered how much of his actions would become idolized after his death. Valen didn't think he honestly wanted to know beyond what little he had learned.

One of the warships took them aboard and he was taken to the bridge. The Alyt bowed to him and allowed Valen to watch as the station fell toward the planet. It glowed in the darkness a bright orange and yellow. Shadow ships followed trying to stop it. Their unknown allies forced the enemy down to the surface. None came back up.

The great citadels cracked and shattered as Babylon 4 pierced the heart of the Shadow capital. A blinding explosion followed casting rock, debris and who knew what else into the atmosphere. He shivered at the devastation.

'Z'Ha'Dum will sleep,' he heard Kosh's vibrating whisper in his mind.

'Until they're awakened again', a feminine soft voice reminded him.

'Who are you?' he dared to ask.

'We are old.'

'So Kosh said.'

'Not first ones though. You know us by another name.'

'What name?'

'I've said enough.'

'But,'

'Good bye, Jeff. Valen. You're destiny awaits.'

The ships that had aided them disappeared back through the way they came. He still couldn't place where he'd seen them before.

"Z'Ha'Dum is burning," one of the bridge officers reported.

All eyes traveled to the image. The atmosphere rolled and rocked as if it were alive and dying. Those who had sided with the Shadows fled. Some were chased by the Minbari, others escaped without being pursued.

"They'll come again," Valen informed them.

"And we will be ready." The Alyt sounded uncertain.

"We will yes." He faced them all. "We will have those who will serve us as our eyes and ears. They will know when the time arrives. When the Shadows return."

"What shall they be called great one?" a warrior dared to ask.

Valen already knew. He'd trained on Minbar and would again serve as Entil'Zha. "The Anla'shok."

References used here are both from the show and from the Babylon 5 book:

_To Dream in the City of Sorrows._


	3. Chapter 3

Before It's too Late

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 3 : The Grey Council

_The truth points to itself. _The Vorlon's words echoed in her mind. Delenn did not know why. Her eyes scanned the holo image overhead. "That one." She pointed to the fighter trying, from what she could tell, to ram their ship.

Morann gave the order. Several bright lights lanced out from their cruiser and pulled the fighter toward it. Many of the new unknown sleek ships tried to interfere, but once the tracker beams got a grip, there was nothing that would stop it.

"I will see to the interrogation." Morann bowed to her and hurried away, his gray robes making the faintest sound against the floor.

She stepped forward, a slight frown on her face. Another of the Earth fighters fired on a Minbari scout damaging it. But instead of destroying the warrior as she'd seen others try, the ship backed off and allowed the vessel to escape.

"That one knows our customs," a council member of the warrior caste commented.

"The human had the victory."

"And spared the life of the intended. A debt has been formed that will need to be repaid."

Fighters with gold on their tails flew past incredibly fast. They attacked and successfully damaged one of the cruisers.

"Do we know who they are?" Delenn inquired.

"No," the warrior sounded angry. "But they will regret their foolish interference."

Abruptly they were both knocked to the floor. There was shouting, the smell of circuits burning, and popping sounds.

Delenn looked up in time to see a war ship unfamiliar to her closing fast.

000000000000000000000000000

Sinclair was enveloped with light. He grabbed at his controls trying to stop his fighter from being sucked into the bluish green vessel. The opening reminded him of a giant mouth. He had to fight the terror rising inside him since it brought to his mind the story of Jonah being swallowed by the whale.

Movement outside his window caught his attention. He shook his head. Surely what he thought he saw wasn't real. It had to be an illusion conjured up in his mind because he needed the comfort. No one in his lifetime had seen an angel and he had a hard time believing he saw one now.

His fighter settled with a jarring stop. Jeff rubbed his eyes. Everything was blurry and he couldn't see anything clearly.

The top popped open. Strong arms pulled him out and he tried to fight. They soon overpowered him and placed him on a stretcher. He coughed as they released gas over his face. The world wiggled and elongated.

"Why are you… doing this," he managed.

When next he became conscious of his surroundings, he was in a bleak room. His arms were tied to a bar suspended from the ceiling. Before him stood a bone crested Minbari wearing gray robes. In its hand was a clear triangle with some sort of metallic thing in the center. Slowly it was extended toward him and it glowed a bright blue.

With a gasp, the gray robed Minbari fled the room.

0000000000000000000000000000

The Star Rider warrior came up behind the Earth fighter. Only moments earlier he had seen the pilot spare the life of another. The ship drifted and he could see the damage it had suffered.

Slowly his hand eased off the firing controls. Honor and duty dictated that the one who spared the life of the warrior caste was in turn, to have their life spared. It was the right thing to do.

He urged his fighter forward and took the other in tow. The Grey Council's ship was closest. He would take the pilot there. Hopefully, he could convince them to do the honorable thing.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Delenn watched in horror as the war ship opened fire and scored several hits on their ship. Behind her the others of the Grey Council yelled, while others tried to bring order.

"We have no choice, " Koplan argued. "We must," he never got a chance to finish as the new vessel blew a hole near the rear of their ship.

"Retreat! We must retreat!" Delenn knew the tide of the battle had turned.

"But Delenn,"

"She is right," another from the worker caste agreed.

"Give the order, Koplan." Her eyes widened as a second such ship joined the fight. Its weapons destroyed one of their cruisers. "Hurry!"

He ran from the room. Several long minutes dragged by as another cruiser exploded. The war ships, though outnumbered, fought as if they had nothing to loose. By doing so they charged in unafraid.

"In Valen's name, who are they?" She could only stare and wonder if their arrival was a sign.

00000000000000000000000000000

The Minbari warrior who helped Jaerri out of her fighter was very gentle. He took her to what she supposed was a doctor. While she was there she felt the lurch of a jump point opening.

They were retreating?

She tried to sit up in the oddly tilted beds. The doctor hurried over and forced her to lie back.

"You must not move."

Jaerri could tell from his expression he didn't expect her to understand him.

"What's going on?" she asked.

He started. "You understand?"

"I learned your language from," she stopped. That part she couldn't explain. "from a Minbari we captured." Wasn't the truth but she doubted he'd know that.

Several Minbari entered the room. They wore gray robes and seemed to be supporting the one in the middle.

"There." The doctor pointed.

They settled the hurt one there.

"Another human?"

"Delenn?" Jaerri pushed off the gray cover and stumbled out of bed.

"I do not know you." The female gazed at her.

"No. Of course not. Not yet." The world darkened and Jaerri fell to the polished floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Before It's Too Late

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 4 – Anla'shok Training

"Teach me," Jaerri requested.

Valen slowly raised his head to gaze at her. "You should not be here." He put aside the scroll he had been writing and placed it with great care into a simple chest on his crystal desk. He rose to his feet.

"Neither should you." She gathered her black cloak against her trim form and walked to the yellow, red and green stain glass window. "I want to learn."

"You were at the Battle of the Line. I remember seeing you."

"I was sent to protect you."

His face shadowed. "You failed."

"No." She turned to face him. "I was simply part of what was supposed to happen."

"Why do I doubt that?"

They were interrupted by a small woman with dark eyes and a facial structure that spoke of her being other than a native born Minbari, despite the delicate bone crest around her head. "Should I have knocked?"

With a smile Valen replied, "Come in."

The female looked at her. "Should you be here?"

"Should you?" Jaerri countered.

Protectively he placed an arm around the other Minbari. "She's my wife."

"You know what happens to your children."

"I know they will return."

"Hmmm." Jaerri confronted the pair. "Did you know Delenn was one of your descendants?"

000000000000000000000000000000000

The Entil'Zha had made better progress than Jaerri had first assumed, given the short time Valen had been there. His first recruits, mostly religious caste, now taught the next group. Denn'bok fighting he instructed himself, but as she watched them practicing, she knew that at least one of his students would take over very soon.

This was the only class he allowed her to attend with the others. Most of her instruction Valen himself conducted. He'd simply told the others she was 'special' and once they learned of her true origins, they looked at her with awe. Even in the past, they knew of her people by legend and myth, and a certain unconfirmed encounter with the first ruler of a neighboring space faring race.

Those circumstances suited Jaerri well. It kept away the curious and allowed her to learn what she must. As she took her place on the training floor, another of the recruits tossed her the stick they used in practice. She took it properly in her hands and assumed the first defensive stance. Valen's face briefly reflected his surprise before he came at her in full attack. Granted, within a few moves she ended up on the floor unarmed and his pike at her throat.

Valen helped her up. "You did well."

She folded her hands in front of her as she'd seen the religious caste do. "Thank you." Gracefully, she gave him a half bow.

Again she saw a curious expression on his face. He dropped his voice. "You learn quickly."

Jaerri nodded. "Among my people, you have no choice."

He laughed and waved her away as the next student took his place. When the session was over, she retreated to her quarters. During the next few hours, it was expected for the student to meditate and reflect on the day's lessons.

Instead, she walked to the plain window in the crystalline wall. No fancy stained glass here. The city lay below in its sparkling red, yellow and purple glory as reflected in the setting sun. The Minbari had a sense of beauty unsurpassed by any race in the galaxy. Green trees and colorful flowers had been placed strategically, setting off perfectly the peaceful feeling of the place.

"You should be mediating," Valen chided from the door of her quarters.

"What makes you think I'm not?" She turned to face him, noting he wore the grey robes of the ruling council. "Important meeting tonight?"

"Not your concern." He studied her. "Why are you here?"

"To learn."

"Not something I would have thought important to your people."

"You know little about us."

"I won't deny that." He smiled, briefly reminding of the Sinclair she'd known. "I only had one run in with them. Then, they were fleeing."

"The more conservative element."

"I thought it was all your people."

Her turn to smile. "There are those of us who have ties to humans.

I know of another of us," she stopped before she said too much.

He seemed to know how close she'd come to telling him one of her secrets. "They would have been valued allies."

"Some of us will be." Jaerri stepped forward glad she was still in her jumpsuit. It covered differences best kept secret. "Do not jump to conclusions based on the actions of the fearful."

"They didn't want their knowledge misused by the Shadows."

She sighed. "Our intervention could have prevented certain…incidents."

"I could put them in the prophecies." He sounded half-hopeful and she was tempted, for a brief moment to tell him.

"No, Valen." She shook her head. "There are those who will figure out the truth about you. I can not change that."

"Like Delenn." His face betrayed none of the shock she's seen earlier when she'd told him about his, and Katherine's descendant.

"Among others."

"I see." He bowed slightly. "You need to meditate."

Ever her teacher. "Thank you, Entil'Zha."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

When she knew all she needed Jaerri left Minbar of the past. There were still events of which she needed to be a part of, but she had to be careful. There were consequences for acting too soon and out of sequence.

With a deep regretful sigh, she set her ship on its course. Time to briefly rejoin the others and answer for her actions. Not that their censure would mean much. She had a destiny outside of her people's expectations.

Flashing into normal space she approached their hiding place, smiling in amusement as another of her kind left. Yes, of all of them, she would have expected him to intervene. No doubt he had already sent the necessary message.

The question was, would it be in time and would one receiving it understand and be willing to act?


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long delay in posting. Been kind of busy with a freelance gig and the usual, 'life happens' stuff.

Before It's Too Late

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 5 – The Colonials

"They've retreated," Adama reported to the president of Earth. He'd taken the liberty of doing so when it became obvious the battle was over.

"I doubt they'll be gone for long." The red headed woman wearily smiled at him. "I don't have any idea where you came from, but I, and every person on Earth, are deeply in your debt."

Adama bowed slightly. "I only acted as any warrior would in defense of a homeworld."

A strange expression passed over the president's face before she smiled at him. "If you'll excuse me, I have pressing matters to attend to."

"I quite understand." The screen before him blanked, replaced by the stand by signal the fleet had used during their long flight.

"She suspects something," Tigh commented.

"No doubt." Adama motioned for his long time friend to follow. They retreated to the back of the bridge near the huge clear panel they often used to plot strategy.

"Right now, we're the heroes, but when they discover we come to them as refugees," the commander shook his head, "I'm not sure what the Earthers will do."

Tigh nodded. "What about the Council of Twelve?"

With a huge sigh Adama understood what the colonel was saying. "I'm sure by the time we rejoin them they will be demanding we take the fleet immediately to Earth."

"What if the Minbari return?"

Adama's eyes strayed to the front as the shield was opened once again showing the blue white planet below. "We'll do what we must."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Apollo listened to his warriors chatter as they landed their vipers back on the Pegasus. Sheba gave him an understanding smile and continued her duties. They both had been so used to being the first into battle that the adjustment to command and sending others instead had taken a long while.

"You awake, Apollo?" Rae asked as her squadron approached the battlestar.

"Watch you approach," he automatically responded.

"Obviously not," she shot back as if he were an attacking Cylon. "And I've landed my viper thousands of times. No need for advice, big brother."

"Commander," he corrected.

"Big brother, " she repeated. Apollo could almost see the impish look on her face.

"Careful, Rae," Don's rich baritone interrupted. "Or else he'll toss you in the brig."

"Nah, he won't do that," Jerick added his opinion. "Wouldn't look good."

"Yeah," Jason snickered. "Adama would have 'em both up on charges."

"Stay out of it, Jas," Stacia tiredly corrected the youngest member of their squadron. "Or else I'll have you help clean our vipers."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

"And I'll back her," Rae said. "So, unless you want to be on cleaning detail."

"Why does everybody always pick on me?" Jason sounded like the little boy he still partly was.

"Jason," his older brother Don took over. "Just do what you're told and try to stay out of trouble."

Their good natured banter stopped as the golden tailed vipers lined up and landed.

"We didn't lose anyone," Sheba reported.

"This time." Apollo gave her a worried glance. "We had surprise on our side. Next battle, we won't have that advantage."

00000000000000000000000000000000

Rae climbed out her viper. All around her orange clad techs ran, helping warriors, checking the fighters, and making any necessary repairs.

"We're headed for the officers lounge," Don informed her. "Coming?" His rough-featured face pleaded with her.

"Later," she told him. "I need to talk to Apollo first."

"About the Earth pilot who knew us?"

She nodded as she pulled the clip out her black hair. It settled on her shoulders in its normal fluffy manner. "I think I know who it was."

"We both know she's dead."

"Antares could never confirm a direct Cylon hit." Rae took a step forward. "And we both know she was an excellent warrior." She glanced around. "Better than Apollo, Starbuck or even Sheba!"

"Cain was good, too," Don pointedly reminded her.

"Commander Cain was reckless." Rae headed to the lift. "I'll join you in a few centons."

When she reached the bridge Rae managed to catch Apollo's eye. He nodded and motioned for her to join him and Sheba. They both stood near the main Com unit.

"What is it, Captain?" he inquired as she stepped up on the platform area.

"Commander, " she lowered her voice so she couldn't be overheard. "Apollo, there was an Earth pilot who knew us."

Sheba nodded. "I heard the woman."

He frowned. "That isn't possible."

"It would be if it was Jaerri."

Apollo took a deep breath. "She's dead."

"We only thought she was dead."

"Antares reported her viper destroyed."

Rae impatiently stamped her foot. "Antares said he 'thought' he saw her viper destroyed. He never has been sure about what he saw."

"Have you said anything to your squadron about this?"

"Don suspects, but no, I haven't."

"Don't." Apollo had that tone in his voice. Rae knew she wouldn't dare cross him.

"I know it was her."

"Until Jaerri walks onto the bridge of either battlestar, she's officially dead." He took a deep breath. "We don't need anymore rumors spreading through the fleet."


	6. Chapter 6

Before It's Too Late

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 6 : Birth Day

The Minbari woman strained to deliver the child she carried. Her mate held her hand, accepting the painful pressure she exerted as his part to help carry the burden of the birth.

"Push yet again," the healer ordered.

Grunting the woman pushed and almost screamed as she felt something tear. She resisted the impulse because babies must be brought into a place of silent welcoming. The main reason she'd chosen the softly lit room in the birthing tower decorated in subdued hues of rainbow color.

"You have a fine daughter," the healer told the couple as she placed the tiny body on her mother's breast and backed respectfully away.

"A daughter," her father was overcome with joy.

" A daughter," the mother agreed, touching the infant.

Their door opened and the healer hurried to stop the intruder. "You must not enter." Her words were followed by a gasp.

Both parents shifted their attention from their daughter as a dark clad figure approached. They could not see the face, though a silver sliver escaped the hood.

"I have come to bless your daughter," the figure told them.

The father recovered first and gently lifted the child and handed it to their visitor. "We are honored."

"Have you yet named her?"

"Delenn," the mother tiredly told the visitor as she pulled the covers more modestly over her body.

"Delenn," the figure repeated. Was that the sound of a smiling voice they heard? "Welcome, Delenn. Yours will be a special destiny. Accept it and walk the path of Valen." The baby was handed back and with a wave of the black robe, the figure departed.

Both parents exchanged a look of wonder. They had heard stories about ones such as they assumed their visitor to be, yet none had come to Minbar for as long as any could remember.

"When she is older, we will tell her of this," her father said.

"Yes," her mother agreed, running a careful finger along the baby's fine bone crest. "You have been set apart, Delenn."

Her father gazed thoughtfully at the door, daring not to speculate on what his daughter's future might hold.

0000000000000000

From the hints I've dropped, has anyone figured out what Jaerri is yet? She's something from one of the two shows shown here. Anyone care to speculate?


	7. Chapter 7

Before It's Too Late

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 7 : Sinclair

Sinclair woke slowly and felt like he was sliding off the bed. Slowly his eyes adjusted and the room came slowly into view. There were strange devices implanted in the walls and several Minbari in odd white robes. One approached him and waved a clear crystal over his body.

"Feeling better?" someone asked him.

"What?" Carefully he turned his head to stare into the face of another human. "We're prisoners." He didn't really need that confirmed.

"After a fashion." The silver haired woman gave him a knowing smile. "Right now, they're more concerned with making us better."

"So they can torture us for information on Earth's defenses." He'd been trained to resist any type of interrogation.

"No. That's not the case here." She gingerly sat up and one of the Minbari hurried over to help her. "They're no longer attacking Earth."

"Why not?" He winced at the pain his louder voice caused him.

"One," she accepted a vial of amber liquid from the alien. "The Colonials arrived and blasted the frak out of them. And since the Minbari weren't expecting them to join the party, they were at a tactical disadvantage."

"And two?" His head was beginning to hurt. Colonials? Who the hell were they?

"And two," she set the vial down after taking a sip. "You did something to surprise them."

"Me?"

"You." She gave him a smile he couldn't quite read. He sensed she knew a secret but was unwilling to share it. She settled back down on the odd angled bed. "There will come a day when you'll understand."

Her answer made no sense and he didn't want to try and figure it out. He rubbed his eyes and opened them again to gaze into the eyes of a new Minbari who stood beside him. "Who are you?"

"He's a telepath," the woman supplied.

"But it's against the law!" He panicked. He didn't want the enemy to peek into his mind to learn Earth's secrets.

"Relax, Sinclair. He's not going to hurt you. Just make you forget." She gave a curt laugh. "Believe me. You'll be thankful later."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Two days later he awoke in a hospital on Mars. A dark skinned doctor hurried over to his side. "Relax." The man quickly checked his vitals. "And from what I hear, you're a very lucky man."

"How'd I get here? The Minbari?" He struggled to sit up.

"Have retreated for now." He was pushed back by gentle hands. "You were found by a couple of Colonial warriors."

"Who?'

"Colonial warriors." The doctor smiled. "You've been unconscious so you don't know about our new allies."

"New allies?" He felt stupid for asking such short simple questions.

"When you're stronger, I'll tell you all about them." He crossed his arms. "I'd say you're on the way to a full recovery."

"Good to know, Doctor?"

"Franklin," the man answered. "Now get some rest. That's an order."


	8. Chapter 8

Before It's Too Late

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 8 : Valen

"Delight, respect, compassion." Valen paused in writing the words down as he stared across the barren desert land before him. He turned his head as his wife Carine, put her hand on his shoulder.

"You should come inside." With her other hand she pointed at the far horizon. "There's a storm coming."

"There's one inside of me."

"You knew the history." Her gripe tightened slightly. "You knew the outcome before you came."

"I didn't know I'd find you."

"Did you remember to leave the note for Marcus?"

"Yes." It was safely secured in the vault protected by the Grey Council.

"The children would like to see their father before they go to bed."

"At least I know their future."

Carine leaned forward with a smile. "You also know your current writing," she indicated the scroll in his hand. "Also ends up on Minbar."

"I don't know what happens to us."

"You know the prophecy."

"That I will one day return." He shook his head. "I took that to mean that the Minbari would find Jeff Sinclair and think his soul was Valen's."

"It was and is."

"Not the same."

"Exactly the same." She turned and went back into the cave they were hiding in.

"I knew I'd have many enemies," he said to the wind.

_And what makes you think that Valen will not return?_Kosh's familiar voice sounded in his mind.

Valen half-rose expecting to see the encounter suite covered figure. He saw only the approaching turbulent storm. He sat back down remembering that the Vorlon's rarely said exactly what they meant, despite what he thought he'd heard.

Putting the interruption aside, he continued his writings.


	9. Chapter 9

Before It's Too Late

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 9 : The Warrior Caste

"Unthinkable," Delenn murmured as she hurried to meet the rest of the Grey Council. Her fast pace drew startled stares from those of her own religious caste, but she did not slow. When she reached the entrance to their private chamber, she pulled her gray hood up over her head. Taking a deep breath she entered sedately taking her time to reach her designated spot in the room, the round light illuminating her figure. As she raised her head to listen, she realized she was just catching the end of Modart's, the leader of the Windstar's, impassioned speech.

"…outrage. That we should flee from such an inferior enemy upon the eve of our greatest victory! I demand," he faced as many of the council as he could, "that we return and finish our holy war!"

"Now is not the time," the voice of the worker caste spoke.

"Now is the perfect time," Modart countered. "The humans will not be expecting us."

"And their new allies?" she heard herself ask.

"Just as fragile as those we fight." The Windstar sounded very sure.

"There has been enough blood." Delenn found herself sickened at the number of humans who had died.

"And I say there has not been enough!" Modart slowly turned from his place in their center. His ploy was an old one. He hoped to catch the eye of the council members. Delenn looked down to avoid his gaze. "Dukhat would expect no less."

At the mention of her old mentor, Delenn cringed. Dukhat would have demanded another way and not allowed them to follow the path of war.

"It has been decided," another of her caste answered. "We will surrender."

"I call for a vote!" The warrior caste leader challenged. His was not the right to do so.

Each hooded figure hesitated before complying with his wish. Six turned away in agreement, three faced forward to disagree.

"Seems the warrior caste disagrees," Modart mocked.

"The majority decides as were the rules of Valen," Delenn reminded him. "There is good reason to surrender." She did not continue. The Windstar did not need to know what they had discovered about the human Sinclair. She also did not miss the sneers on the mouths of those who represented the warrior caste.

"Come with me, my brothers!" Modart boomed. "Taste the rage and the right of vengeance. The glory of battle!" He shook his fist in the air.

Delenn hoped for a brief moment that they would remember their vows they had taken to join the Grey Council.

Three gray robes were discarded and left lying in the center of the circle. As the warriors left the chamber, Modart's words haunted her.

"Ours is the righteous cause! Victory will make Valen, and Dukhat proud!"

000000000000000000000

The Earth transport _Melody_ exited the jump gate, her sparse crew busy on the bridge as her passengers, one hundred colonists joining their fellows on Rigella, waited patiently in the barely livable cargo bay. Children played catch or other games, as their mothers watched nearby, talking of their new lives and the homes they wished to build. The men spoke of the crops they'd grow and the livestock they'd raise.

None of them saw the fleet of Minbari warships, which suddenly formed jump points behind them and descended upon their ship like the plague of locusts from the long ago land of Egypt. They felt the shudder of the ship and had no time for last good byes as the leading cruiser opened fire and sent them to wherever they believed their soul would journey after their current life.

Believing there had been no witnesses, the Minbari fleet again opened their jump points and vanished through it, their cheers of victory echoing in the wake of destruction and needless death.

However, one ship hovered nearby, unseen and undetectable to their scanners. The pilot tapped fingers against each other debating on the proper thing to do. His race rarely interfered, yet what he had witnessed here was nothing short of a massacre.

With a weary sigh and certain he would regret his actions, he forwarded what he had recorded to the nearest Earth base, confident it would sent on to those who needed to know. Once done, he set a course back to join his fellows and prepared himself for the stern lecture he was certain he would receive.

But then, Galen never had been one to exactly follow the rules anyway.

00000000000000000000000

Earth's president, Beth Levy, viewed the report of the transports destruction with her generals in her ornate office, and with a connection to the two Colonial battlestar commanders. There had been no mercy in the attack. No warning. Over one hundred lives, men, women, and children wiped out in an instant.

"This calls for an appropriate response," General Lefcourt told her.

"And that would be?" she asked, retaking her seat behind her old fashioned oak desk, piled high with various reports she'd have to read later.

The general met her eyes. "We have intel on the possible whereabouts of their leaders."

The woman frowned. "Won't we need to negotiate with them?"

"I think an attack on their leaders is unwise," Commander Adama interjected.

Lefcourt narrowed his eyes. "They hit a civilian target. We're trying to avoid doing the same and take out a military one."

"Let me send Gold Squadron out," Commander Apollo suggested. "They're our best scouting team."

"I don't see how," the general began.

"Go on, Commander Apollo," Levy encouraged.

The dark haired man smiled. "I'm going to ask that you trust me, President Levy. There's a good chance one of our warriors is already aboard the ship you're searching for."

0000000000000000000000000000000

When the meeting concluded Apollo signaled for the connection to be cut and motioned for Sheba and Captain Raelene to join him in a small area he often used for informal meetings.

Rae eyed him curiously as she joined her commander and colonel. She crossed her arms over her chest and said, "I thought you didn't believe me."

"I was trying to keep them from making a terrible mistake."

"You realize, Apollo," Sheba pointed out. "That they think we have spy on board the one Minbari ship they want to find in the entire universe." She smiled slightly. "They're going to be very unhappy to find out you lied to them."

"Maybe I didn't."

"Yeah, maybe you didn't, big brother." Rae grinned.

"Commander," he gently corrected.

"Permission to launch patrol?"

"Granted. And take the Hawks with you."

"Yes, sir!" She turned sharply on her heel and raced for the launch bay. She couldn't wait to tell the others!

0000000000000000000000000

"You have a problem, Delenn," Jaerri told the Minbari woman when they met at the door to Dukhat's quarters.

"I know. The warrior caste has refused to obey the orders of the Grey Council."

"It's worst than that. I intercepted a signal with a recording of an attack on an Earth transport." Jaerri held up a crystal. "As far as the humans are concerned, the war is still going on."


	10. Chapter 10

Before It's too Late

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 10 : Kosh

We learned. Mindwalkers. The future.

Brought the young ones. Changed them. In the future, they'll be ready.

We will be ready. We will watch. We will wait.

Minbari. Human. The key is there.

Valen taught us that.

I will remember.


	11. Chapter 11

Before It's Too Late

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 11 : Gold Squadron

"We have our orders," Rae explained to the group gathered around her squadron's vipers. "We launch and search for the Minbari command ship."

"I'm not sure," Antares interjected, "that launching two patrols is going to find a ship that our Earth brothers can't even locate."

Not that she didn't agree with him. "Antares, Apollo convinced the Earth president we could do this. Otherwise, their generals were going to launch a full attack against the leaders."

Don frowned. "That wouldn't be wise. There wouldn't be anyone to negotiate with."

"I think that's the point. And," she gave them one of mischievous smiles. "We got lucky."

"Thought you didn't believe in luck," Starbuck teased as he joined the group.

"I don't." She crossed her arms and glared at him sternly. "What are you doing here?"

"Doing what any good strike commander does."

"On the Galactica maybe. Not on this ship. That's my job."

"Oh, frak, Rae. You're going to need my help."

"And Adama needs you here. What if the Minbari come back?" She tapped her foot against the metal deck plate. "Who's going to lead the warriors if you're with us?"

"Rae,"

"No, Starbuck." She shook her head. "You go back to the Galactica."

He started to object again and Rae shot him down faster than a Cylon raider. "You do as you're told or I'll tell Cassie."

"You're not playing fair."

"I just happen to be holding the cap stone."

Starbuck groaned as the rest of the warriors shared a laugh. Their fellow warrior had lost many games of pyramid when another player had held the cap stone.

"Have it your way." He pulled one of his cigars out of his flight jacket and stuck it in his mouth.

"Don't you DARE light that in here," she warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it." With an impish grin Starbuck wandered over to the lift and vanished upwards.

"Should we warn Apollo?" Antares wanted to know.

"No. He can handle his old friend." Rae relaxed. She was fond of Starbuck and like the rest of Gold Squadron, he was family. Had been since the attack on Umbra. She shook her head to clear the threatening memory. Now was not the time to reflect on it.

"Do we have what we need to find them?" Don scratched his slightly crooked nose. It had been broken sometime during his and Jason's escape into the forests during the Cylon attack. Their foster parents never had bothered to get it fixed.

"We do." She flashed her squadron and Antares' a smile. "I'll share it after we launch."

000000000000000000000000

Jaerri remembered her first meeting with Raelene. It had been at a dinner party at Adama's and Ila's, one of the rare occasions when the entire family had been present. She'd been helping Ila set the table when Apollo arrived with a young cadet in tow.

"This is Raelene," he'd introduced the dark haired girl. "I'm sponsoring her through the academy."

She remembered Adama had frowned briefly before awarding the pair with a warm fatherly smile. "Welcome." He 'd moved to take Rae's hands, but she darted to the side to avoid him. She'd seen the brief hurt look and the deep sadness in his brown eyes.

As the evening wore on, it became evident that Rae hadn't had much contact with a healthy family atmosphere. Not that Adama's was perfect, but they'd loved each other and worked together for a type of unity as such was possible despite the constant absence of Adama and Apollo, and much later Athena as well.

Zac was his usual rambunctious self and Rae seemed to get along very well with him. They played in the yard after dinner, tossing a ball for his pet daggit to chase.

"She's had a rough life," Apollo explained as they stood together watching.

"As would be expected for someone who lost her family at such a young age."

Jaerri briefly laid her head on his shoulder. She was fond of Apollo and tended to think of him as a younger brother. The one she'd never had.

"You don't talk much about your childhood."

"It was different." How different she couldn't tell him.

"Antares tells me you're an excellent warrior. Have you thought about what battlestar you want to serve on?"

"My instructors tell me I'll be able to chose." They had. Jaerri had excelled in all her classes. "And no, I haven't."

"I'd be proud to have you on the Galactica."

"You aren't in a position to offer me a spot."

"Not yet." She knew about his ambitions. They'd talked about it often enough. "But soon."

"I'll decide when it's time, Apollo."

"Just keep in mind what I said." He'd walked away to collect his younger brother and put the youngster to bed.

Rae spotted her and hesitantly joined Jaerri. "Zac's a good kid."

"He is."

"I hear about you all the time at the academy." The younger woman sounded envious.

"And I hear about your exploits and your friends."

With a wicked grin Rae had responded, "Don't believe everything you hear."

00000000000000000000000000

Gomoray had been in flames, as Rae recalled, when they'd returned from their long-range patrol. The Pegasus had been missing, not for the first time. Her squadron had gotten very good at tracking down their battlestar.

"How long before we get there?" Don't inquiry broke her train of thought.

"Shouldn't be more than a couple of centaurs." She fell silent as her warriors sent barbs and banters back and forth. Kept their minds sharp and entertained, but let a Cylon cross their course, and the tin head wouldn't survive to fight another day.

Rae again allowed her mind to drift. They'd found the Galactica and the fleet. She remembered Athena's surprised voice when she'd identified her squadron.

"Gold squadron to Galactica."

"Did you say Gold Squadron?"

"I did, Athena."

"By all the Lords, we thought," the other woman hadn't completed her comment.

"I know." She'd taken a deep breath. "Permission to come aboard."

"Granted. Report to Commander Adama after you land."

"Understood." Rae didn't know if she looked forward to seeming Adama. He'd been as much of a father figure to her as he'd been her commander.

The landing bay was much the same. Orange clad technicians running around, repairing vipers and prepping them for their next mission. Starbuck met them and escorted them to the bridge, all the while talking without seeming to take a breath.

As the lift reached the bridge, Rae had met Adama's eyes and seen the relief, and love there. She'd swallowed back her emotions and made her report. After they'd been dismissed, Adama had put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's good to have you home, Rae."

"Thank you."

Apollo had been there, too. They'd shared a look and she knew things were not the same as they had been when she'd left to join the Pegasus. Granted, it had taken many sectons for them to talk about it and resolve their past quarrel. She just wished it hadn't taken Apollo's near death to push them to that point.

"Rae," Stacia's voice broke into her thoughts. "I've got a reading on something."

"Yeah, me, too," Jarik confirmed.

"Uh, it's really big," Jason added.

Carl groaned and she could almost see Don shaking his head at his brother's words.

"We have visual," Antares reported. The Hawks were slightly ahead of her warriors.

"Is it our target?"

"From the description Earth's military gave us, yes." The man gave a low whistle. "Rae,"

Static suddenly filled her head mic and she had a sinking sensation in her stomach.


	12. Chapter 12

Before It's too Late

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 12 : Galen

Looking back, I've always been a maverick. First there was that business about reporting the Minbari attack on that Earth ship. I suppose I shouldn't have been so helpful, but I couldn't help myself.

_Then, there was that pilot I rescued, Matthew Gideon. Little did I know at the time that our paths would cross again and that I would aid him on the most important search in the history of the galaxy, a cure for the Drak plague dropped on Earth at the end of the Shadow War._

_Of course, I did all this over the objections of those who thought they knew better. They thought hiding during that war was the answer. That our powers would be corrupted and used in manners we would not find acceptable. That we needed to allow the younger races to fend for themselves. _

_What foolish arrogance._

_And I mustn't forget the warning I tried to give to President John Sheridan about the future Centauri ruler and Earth's fate. I didn't agree with his decision and interpretation of my words, but I've learned that humans don't always act logically even when forewarned._

_Little did I know of those inside our ranks who felt as I did and acted in accordance with their desires. Whether for good or ill, who is to say?_

_I'm sure history will judge us. Though exactly whose history, well, that is yet to be determined._

_Won't it be ever so amusing to find out?_

Reference for this section: Crusade, the series and The Lost Years.


	13. Chapter 13

Before It's too Late

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 13 : Such Dreams

I am an old man now. And I had such dreams.

Still, I remember the Earth-Minbari war and my role in it, shameful as it was. Had it not been for me they might have made peace long before they did. Before the Shadows and their loyal followers spread across the galaxy like a deadly plague destroying everything in their path.

Great Maker! Did I select the wrong side for my beloved Centauri Republic? Is that why the city burns all around me and I ordered every window boarded up so I would not be reminded of my sins? Of the foolish consequences of my pride and arrogance?

Yet, I left one window uncovered and now I push back the billowing curtain to gaze down at my mistake. With the other I raise a glass to my lips and drain the bitter sweet wine. It burns down my throat and curls in my stomach like a viper ready to strike.

They asked for our help you see in those early days of the war. The humans and the Minbari Grey Council wanted ships and soldiers to fight against the renegade warrior caste. Our emperor refused them.

"Your war means nothing to the great Centauri Republic. The more you fight among yourselves, the more we can regain that is rightfully ours."

At the time, I agreed with him. Mores the pity. Had I the backbone to oppose him perhaps what happened afterward would not have occurred.

With my hand I motion for yet another drink. I am never alone. There are always servants behind a column to serve my every wish and carry out my commands. And, there is the other thing. A thing that now makes me more alone than I have been in my life. Not to mention the company of women, that I have always enjoyed.

The servant refills my glass and returns to his post. I sip the contents no longer caring if they might be poisoned. I am long past that.

Now, where was I? Oh, yes, my part in the prolonged Earth – Minbari war.

Not only did I sabotage a possible peaceful ending because I thought the Minbari they met was going to sell arms to the Narn, but, do I dare even think it? Do I allow those who try to master me a key that they might use?

I think not. I drain the glass and motion for another. Perhaps if I put it to sleep I might, but no, I can not betray old friends in this manner.

With a heavy sigh I again pull the cloth over the window and sink into the throne I have grown weary of. Death would be a relief. A release from a burden I no longer wish to carry.

"Londo?"

There is only one here who would dare to address me so informally. "What is it, Vir?"

"What are you going to do about," he took a deep breath. "Delenn."

"Does it matter?" Of course it matters, but I must not allow my masters to think so.

"Do you really think that…"he looked around as if expecting something horrible to spring out at him. Something might. One never knows. "That SHE,"

I knew which one he spoke of. Unwillingly a shudder passes through my aging bones. THAT one is not someone I would wish to ever encounter, despite the legends of my own people and the questionable story of their favor to the throne.

"Don't say it, Vir. Such ill omens I do not need."

No sooner had I spoke when there was an explosion and black cloaked woman standing before me.

"Londo." She shook her head and I saw the strands of her silver hair. "You know what I want."

"Indeed I do. Vir," I addressed myself to him. "Please, accommodate the lady."

"Right away." He scuttled away as if afraid to attract her attention.

"I know about the present your masters left for David. I have already dealt with the matter."

They weren't going to like that. I had no doubt I would be punished in some way for my failure.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course, you don't."

Luckily Vir saved me from further conversation. He brought Delenn and quickly retreated. I envied him his easy escape.

"Thank you." She placed her hand upon Delenn's shoulder. I saw the flinch. My interrogators know their job well. "Don't make this mistake again."

"And who are you to threaten me?" I rose to my feet, trying to look dignified and angry in my golden royal attire.

"You know." I found it odd she didn't seem to carry the same type of status symbols as the rest of her people. "We will be watching." In a thunderclap she vanished with Delenn.

Slowly I sat back down and wished for yet another drink. THEY were not going to be pleased with me. I'd lost a valuable prize prisoner.

A motion caught my eye and I nodded. It was time. From the shadows behind my throne G'Kar crept and his red eye burned into me. I had wronged him as well. Now came the time of payment.

With great dignity I sat in my chair and allowed his strong reptilian hands to wrap around my throat. Mine went around his as well. I remembered that from my dream. As my life ebbed away I allowed my dreams to wrap me in a cushioned blanket.

They'd been grand. They'd been wonderful. They'd been for nothing.

Referenced from "In the Beginning" both the movie and book.


	14. Chapter 14

Before It's Too Late

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 14 : The Adama Journals

It has been two full sectons since Gold Squadron and the Hawks flew off in search of the Minbari leaders. They're failure to return is like a laser pistol in my heart and reminds me of the first time I thought I'd lost them.

Rae's pain filled words still echo in my mind. "Father, I'm sorry. Good bye." Then a silence so deep and wounding in the black of space that even the bright glittering stars couldn't banish.

How long I held onto the hope she'd return, I don't now remember.

Jaerri was next. She and Antares had been on patrol together when they were ambushed by a Cylon fighter. I remember my nephew telling me she deliberately put her viper between him and the enemy after he'd been hit and lost power. His eyes had held such a sadness I had no words to comfort him.

Then the Hawks were gone. Vanished into the depths of space and I lost yet another member of my family. Had Illa been here, she would never have forgiven me for not searching for Antares. He was, is, the only child of her sister.

Apollo became lost to us and even now my mind blanks out that time of such remorse, I don't even remember it. How fortunate for me that Tigh took command and kept the both the warriors and the fleet together.

When I finally emerged from my grief, it was in time to have Starbuck taken from us as well, his viper damaged by an attack. Boomer was certain his friend made it safely to planet, and according to what we learned later, that was the truth.

"Yes, luck was with me as always." Yet, there is a look on his face. Something happened on that world. Something he has never shared. Something I suspect he has never even told Cassie.

This is like those times. I am filled with dread, fear, and grief. Have I lost two of my children yet again?


	15. Chapter 15

Before It's too Late

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 15: Reception

The ship towered above them, if there were such a thing as spatial relationships in space, and Rae gulped at both the sheer size and shimmering beauty of the Minbari vessel. In the past her squadron had taken on more than their fair share of Cylon baseships, yet instinctively, she knew they didn't want to engage.

"Reverse thrusters," she ordered. "Let's get out of…" Rae didn't get a chance to finish her order. "Oh, Frak."

Blocking their escape were dozens of fighters and a sleek black ship so dark it almost blended into the area it occupied.

"Uh, Rae," It was very rare she heard such uncertainty in Don's voice.

"Captain Raelene, there is nothing to fear. You won't be fired upon."

She knew the voice and even though she'd been sure, it was another thing to have her wild hunch confirmed. "Jaerri?"

"I take it there's some reason both your squadron and the Hawks are out here looking for the Minbari?"

"We were sent."

"With an agenda no doubt."

"So what are you going to do with us?" Jaerri knew Commander Adama as well as she did and they were trying to help the Earthers.

"I suggest you follow me in." The sleek ebony triangle shaped vessel moved to the 'front' of the vipers.

"I don't like the idea of being a prisoner of war," Rae grumped.

"Who said anything about you being prisoners?" Jaerri sounded amused. "You'll be honored guests."

"Maybe you haven't heard about what's going on."

"Not so. I know exactly what is going on."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sinclair stepped out of the tube transport onto the familiar streets of Mars. Overhead a sand storm was raging, blocking out what little light was normally received from the sun. Not that they got the full effect anyway with the dome that covered the city.

The faint stale smell of the air touched his nose. No matter how hard they tried to scrub the system, it was always there. He walked down a side alley, up some back stairs, and knocked on a metal door. It opened and he slipped inside.

"You're late, Jeff," a voice accused from bedroom.

"Sorry, Katherine. Dr. Franklin held me a bit longer than I expected."

"Ready for dinner?" She entered the small combo sitting/dining area and gave him a warm smile.

"Wow." He felt like he couldn't breathe. Katherine was gorgeous. Her floor length black dress hugged her womanly curves and her long dark hair fell on her bare shoulders. A necklace sparkled at her neck and he suspected she had on matching earrings.

"I take it you like it?"

"Oh, yeah." He offered his arm. "I think every man in the room is going to envy me tonight."

"Good." She smiled again as she took his arm. "You look quite dashing yourself."

Jeff had his dress uniform on. It wasn't as comfortable as he daily one, but it was formal occasion. He'd been invited to attend the reception for the Colonials and had invited Katherine to go along as his date. "Ready?"

"Always," she whispered in his ear.

A smile tugged at his lips. They'd have their own private party later.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

White clothed tables were scattered about the room with glittering settings of china adorning each. Crystal goblets had been filled with red wine, and cups were turned over on their saucers for possible after dinner coffee or tea.

Franklin pulled at his collar. "I hate dress uniforms."

"Relax." Sheridan glanced at his wife Anna, who winked at him. It was a fluke she'd been in port and could attend the reception with him.

"At least you have a date."

"I'm his wife," Anna spoke up.

"Lucky man."

"I think so." John guided her through the maze to their assigned table. He took a moment to study the name tags before pulling out the chair to seat Anna.

"Thank you." She carefully tucked her rose pink skirt under her before sitting. John knew the silk was expensive and that she'd worn the dress to look nice for only him.

"You're welcome." He gave her a kiss and took his chair. Franklin sat on his other side.

"Do you think any of the Colonials will be sitting with us?" Anna picked up one of the tags.

"Hard to say." Somehow, after the botched assignment he'd been sent on to try and stop the war, he didn't think so. Earth Force didn't tend to reward failure.

His wife leaned close to him. "It wasn't your fault." Anna took his hand. "I'm just as glad to have you home and in one piece."

He squeezed her fingers. "Me, too."

Slowly the room filled with men and women, most in uniforms, some not. Another couple joined them at their table. He recognized the immaculately dressed man as the newly elected senator of North America, Barnabas Collins. With him was his assistant Shannon Evans, who fell into a conversation with Anna.

"Hello, Senator," John greeted.

"Gentleman." Collins had a faint accent Sheridan couldn't identify.

Another couple joined them. The senator seemed to know them. The three avidly discussed business and the problems of shipping merchandise to various planets.

"Your wife is right," Dr. Franklin said quietly. "It wasn't your fault."

"No, but I sure would like to know what really did happen."

"We may never know."

"I don't like mysteries."

The black man picked up his wine glass and took a sip. "Then your life must be very boring."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cautiously Rae removed her helmet and opened the canopy of her viper. Around her the rest of squadron and the Hawks did the same, each climbing out of their fighters and down to the odd shiny floor. Her hand rested on her pistol handle as her eyes darted around taking her surroundings.

"You're in no danger here." Jaerri was suddenly beside her.

Her green eyes narrowed as she stared at the woman she'd once considered an older sister. Jaerri was attired in a black long dress and wore a cloak over the entire outfit. It made her silver hair much more noticeable. "So you say."

"Come." Jaerri strode away as if certain Rae and the others would follow. "The Grey Council would like to meet with you."

One thing Rae did remember, Jaerri as a warrior had never lead any warrior into battle unless she herself were willing to face the same danger. With a hand motion her squadron and the Hawks followed.

They traveled through lighted hallways until Jaerri entered a room that held gray covered figures standing under strange circular lights. Some of the spots were vacant.

"All of you stay here," Rae ordered. She alone stood in the center of the group while Jaerri addressed the figures.

"They came in search of you," the other woman was saying. "For what purpose, I can not say. That is a question best directed at the one who can."

"Why are you here?" It was a woman's voice, almost harsh in its demanding.

"We came looking for the Grey Council." There was no harm in telling the truth.

"For what reason?"

"Because the Earthers think that destroying you will end the war."

Almost as one the figures seemed to gasp.

"Tell her the truth," Jaerri told them. "Allow them to return to those who will listen."

A male answered. Rae didn't need it translated to know he didn't agree. Jaerri responded to him in the same language. The argument continued for several long centons, before her old friend turned to her with a sad expression.

"They won't allow you to leave for it is believed you will inform Adama on where they are and come back to destroy them. I'm sorry."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

John had never liked long winded politicians. Once the speeches were over about how this was a historic occasion, the silver haired Colonial commander took his place at the podium. He gave the room a fatherly smile.

"I am honored to be here and we are glad to have finally found Earth. We are humbled by the thanks we've been given for helping you, our brothers, in your time of need. I hope, from the strong bond that is formed in battle, that we'll defeat these enemies from the stars and form an alliance that will make us all stronger."

He sat back down and Sheridan found he admired the man because he said what he meant and didn't use a lot of empty flowery words.

Anna whispered. "I trust him."

"Me, too."


	16. Chapter 16

Before It's too Late

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 16: What do you want?

The Minbari ambassador had thrown him out. The Narn and Centuari had voiced their desires for revenge and returned power. He wanted a moment with Kosh, but first, there was another representative he wanted to see.

Putting on his fake friendly smile, he entered when he was allowed, barely sparing a look at the warmly decorated quarters.

"Thank you for seeing me, Ambassador."

"When you made the appointment, you didn't seem to give a reason." The woman was in a brown uniform with a gold half circle on the upper chest. A chocolate colored patch was on the upper arm proclaiming her to be from the Battlestar Galactica.

"My reason for this visit is simple. What do you want?"

Her eyebrows rose above her dark brown eyes. "What do I want?"

"That's right. What do you want?"

"I have what we want, a new home and allies to fight against the Cylons."

"You're assuming they'll help you."

"We have the Earth president's word."

"Are you sure that's all you want?"

"It is. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have duties to attend to."

"Of course." He inclined his head slightly and left. The Colonials unexpected arrival a decade earlier had surprised his masters. He didn't know why, but had the impression that somehow, they tipped a delicate balance.

Oh, well, it was none of his concern. Kosh had just returned and he a meeting with the Vorlon. A meeting he was very much looking forward to.

Background info from 'Signs and potents', first season of B5.


	17. Chapter 17

Before It's too Late

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 17: Attack

Shimmering blue ships looking for like exotic tropical fish than deadly warships slipped around the defensive grid at Io and streaked toward Mars. A single black triangle ship took note of their passing and the techomage sighed as he gazed upon their image in the clear globe sitting on his finger tips.

"Can't have you messing up the future," he mumbled as he sent a warning signal to the red planet and a second to another of his kind. "Better hurry."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The city wide alarm went off and every officer in the reception room was on his feet. To their credit, Sheridan noticed, they didn't run for the door. They waited for instructions from the commanding officers, several of which were talking with their aids over the hand links.

A general worked his way to the podium and addressed everyone. "We just received a signal that several Minbari warships are headed for Mars."

Loud murmuring filled the room and Anna sent him a frightened look. He tried to smile back reassuringly as he took her hand.

"All civilians are instructed to make their way to the underground bunkers. All military personnel are to report their ships or posts. This looks like an all out attack."

"John," Anna was on her feet, her arms around him, hugging his body fiercely.

"It'll be okay. They can be beaten." He'd done it once with their flagship. Granted he'd had to mine an asteroid field to do it and send out a distress beacon, but it had worked.

"So I've heard." Senator Collins coolly surveyed him from across the table. "I'll look after your wife, sir. She'll be safe with me."

The senator's assistant gave him an odd glance. John frowned wondering why.

One of the servers appeared at their table. "Senator Collins, everyone else, if you'll follow me, I'll escort you to your bunker."

"Come back to me," Anna fiercely whispered. She gave him a hard, desperate kiss.

"Don't worry. I will." Reluctantly he let go of her as she and the other civilians at their table were escorted away. His red headed wife threw a pleading expression over her shoulder as Barnabas Collins took her arm drawing her with him. Soon she'd vanished into the crowd.

"I'd better get to medical. They'll need every doctor they can get." Dr. Franklin darted out a side door.

Sheridan's eyes drifted to the front. Commander Adama was talking with the generals along with his son. He'd heard about the abilities of the Colonial warriors. "Glad their on our side," he said.

"So am I." The other officer who had spoken extended his hand. "Jeffrey Sinclair."

"John Sheridan." Sinclair had a firm grip.

"Mars is my home and I'm glad I'm here to defend it."

"If they win here, they'll try for Earth again."

"The Minbari won't get through the line."

Something in the other officer's face and tone seemed to suggest Sinclair had been at the Battle of the Line. "No, they won't."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Proud Earth warships surrounded the red planet. All had already launched their fighters and they were scattered around looking like raindrops against the black. The two battlestars were stationed on either side of the Mars, their vipers darting through the starfuries as if threading a needle.

Bridge crews waited nervously. The expression on every face tense for they all knew the consequences of what would happen if the Minbari got past them and reached Earth.

Below in the domed cities, the streets were vacant. Most of population was now below ground in the ancient caverns awaiting the outcome of the battle. Sobs or wails sometimes were heard. Above soldiers manned cannons and waited, ready to blast any enemy fighter that got past the blockade. Doctors scrambled in the hospitals dreading what they injuries they'd see when the fighting started.

One ebony ship hovered behind Phobos, one of the two moons orbiting Mars. The outcome of this battle was crucial and he was there to make sure it didn't end badly.

Suddenly, as if a veil parted among the stars, the Minbari war cruisers appeared and began firing.


	18. Chapter 18

Before It's too Late

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 18: Alisa Beldon

Coming to Minbar had been a very good decision, Alisa had finally decided. The crystal city was so beautiful it had made her cry. It was so different from Down Below. Instead of having to sleep in some venting shaft to keep herself safe, she now had a soft bed, with a pillow and warm silk like blanket. Not to mention a private room.

With a smile she examined her appearance in the mirror they'd bought for her. They didn't understand her need for one, but in honor of her position as a telepath, they'd purchased one, at great expense, for her.

The dress she'd chosen to wear today fell in graceful folds to her ankles. She liked the deep red color with green dragons dancing on the satin. Alisa had pulled her black hair up into a more adult hairstyle, adorned with sparkling combs. Letting it fall lose about her shoulders just didn't seem appropriate for reception she'd been invited to.

A light knock sounded and she turned to the human Ranger who was acting as her escort today. He made the customary bow, with his fingers in that odd triangle shape the religious caste favored. "If you are ready," he politely said.

"I am." She took his offered arm and the pair walked through the brilliant halls.

Outside they strolled sedately through the brown tiled walkways to the centerpiece of the capital city. Swirling spires adorned the building with a large diamond window with red, green and she wasn't sure what other colors, stained glass. Water gushed over the waterfall behind it and the river split into two different directions flowing around the island on which it sat.

"Different from your usual duties," the ranger commented.

"Yes. I'm looking forward to meeting the Colonial ambassador."

Once inside the building, she confidently made her way to the reception area, if she could really call it that. The Minbari used the large interior hallway for a number of activities. She openly looked around at the artistically designed flower arrangements and the hand braided rug adorning the floor.

Her cinnamon eyes finally settled on the young man in the black and silver uniform. He must have sensed her gaze because his head moved in her direction and he smiled.

"Captain Troy," her escort informed her, "appointed Colonial ambassador to Minbar."

"He's good looking."

"Wouldn't know about that."

Alisa giggled. "What's your name, by the way?"

"Chris Georges."

"Thank you, Ranger Chris." He gave her a bow again and retreated to the edge of the gathering religious caste. She had no doubt he'd stay there acting as part of the security until she was ready to leave.

Boldly she approached the good looking officer. "I'm Alisa Beldon," she introduced herself.

"Captain Troy, formally of the Battlestar Galactica."

She noticed the disapproving look from one of her mentors. Alisa didn't care. Earth customs were a different. "Nice to meet you."

The young man smiled, the twinkle echoing in his dark eyes. "I didn't know any human women lived here."

"Special circumstances." Maybe, once she got to know him better, she might explain how she'd ended up here. Her telepathic gifts had appeared when she'd entered puberty, and Lt. Commander Ivanova had showed her what her choices were. Alisa had chosen to go to Minbar instead of join the PSI Corp back on Earth.

"The Minbari seemed to be a hospitable people."

"Oh, they are," a male voice agreed.

Both young people turned. Ambassador Sinclair joined them, although he was attired in a brown flowing robe instead of his Earth Force uniform.

"You're another ranger," Troy said.

"I am."

Alisa knew he was more than just a ranger. They called him Entil'Zha. Or, translated to English it roughly meant, Ranger One. He was the leader of the Anla'shok.

"I think we're about to begin." Sinclair indicated the group that had stopped before them and waited patiently for them to finish talking.

"Welcome to Minbar, most honored Ambassador," one of the leaders began.

As she'd been taught, Alisa stood quietly and waited though the ceremony. Although, she had to admit it was hard to concentrate on the formal words when her attention kept being drawn back to the handsome officer.

She caught a knowing smirk from Sinclair and she blushed. The Earth Ambassador couldn't read minds, she knew that. He just had this madding insight into human behavior.

When the formalities were finally over, she sort of attached herself to Troy's side and acted like an aid for him. He seemed to appreciate her help. At a time it was deemed polite to leave, she walked with him to his quarters, her faithful ranger trailing behind.

"You like living on Minbar?" Troy asked her.

"Love it."

"My father and grandfather told me it would good for me."

"You don't agree?" She caught the edge of his strong emotion. He resented something.

"I just sometimes get tired of my elders thinking they know what's best for me."

"I had a choice."

"Lucky you."

"I don't get a lot of free time, but I was wondering," she stopped, hoping she wasn't making a total fool of herself, "if you'd like to get together sometimes."

His grin caught her off guard. "I love to."

Warmly happy, her skin flushed and she walked in companionable silence for the rest of the time. They parted ways at his quarters and she returned to her rooms.

She fell asleep dreaming of a certain Colonial captain and a life she thought she could never have.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's note: My apologies for not getting back to this sooner. I've lost my job, had problems getting my unemployment, had a health scare, am looking for work…and then, and this is the bright side, had a number of doors open for my professional writing. I am madly trying to meet deadlines, plus revise two novel length manuscripts, one of which two publishers are interested in. I will be updating my FF serials over the next couple of weeks, so I thank everyone for their patience.

Before It's too Late

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 19: The Warning

"Better hurry." Jaerri bit her lip upon hearing the warning Galen had sent. Her worried eyes darted around the confines of her ship before she made the decision to take it to the Grey Council.

"Frak," she cursed under her breath as she left her ship. She'd received the vessel from her teacher after she'd been accepted as a full techno mage. A part of her was glad her mentor had died shortly after so the woman never knew how Jaerri had chosen to use her abilities.

"No doubt our leaders will be most displeased." Not that she really cared. There had been troubles aplenty among their ranks and whispers of many more. Blind fools who couldn't see the danger coming or else they simply didn't want to.

When she reached the chamber door, Jaerri simply walked past the two guards. The council was there and she didn't stand on ceremony. Before she reached the center she started talking, "Your warrior caste is attacking Mars."

"What?" One of the religious caste stared at her.

"Another of my kind is sitting behind one of the moons now. It's bad."

"Then we must act." Delenn's eyes held the others. "We did not authorize the attack. It must be stopped."

"But Minbari do not kill Minbari," one of the worker caste reminded them.

"You can disarm one of your ships, right?" To Jaerri, that seemed the logical course.

"And if we miss?"

"I'm sure Valen will understand." She tried not to grimace when she said the man's name. She knew more of the truth about their leader than they did.

"Give the order," Delenn instructed. One of the council scurried away. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm going to prep the Hawks and Gold Squadron. We'll need them in the air."

"But,"

"They're the best warriors in the fleet." Jaerri didn't wait for a response. She turned on her heel, her black clock billowing behind her. It was a good tactic for stopping arguments.

Once in the hallway, she muttered, "You owe me, Galen."

*Some info about the Techno Mages taken from "The Passing of the Techno-Mages Book 1: Casting Shadows" by Jeanne Cavelos from an outline by JMS.


	20. Chapter 20

Before It's too Late

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 20: Isabelle

_I loved Galen. So much that I promised him that if there was a way I would call to him, send him a message, to prove to him I was right. _

_When he found the place I had long sought, The Well of Forever, the place I foolishly thought held the secrets of the origins of the Techno-Mages, for a brief instant there was a doorway open between Galen's world and realm in which I now abide. _

_He left his last token to m, a locket, upon the rocky surface and I had my chance to reach out to him. I could not direct the signal as I would have liked, but I had promised him I would try._

_Through the haze I heard what little of my message got through and my heart cried for him. He fled, as he normally does, since he has not learned any other way to deal with his pain._

_You see, I was right, as usual. _

Taken from the Crusade episode, "The Well of Forever" and "The Passing of the Techno-Mages Book 1: Casting Shadows" by Jeanne Cavelos, from an outline by JMS.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's note: I have ten stories on a schedule to update. This is one of them. To see when the next installment will be, please check my profile. Also, I am doing an informal poll for professional reasons to get an idea on the ages of my readers. It is on my profile page. Feel free to drop by and participate. Thanks!

Before It's too Late

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 21: Battle at Mars

"Frak," Starbuck cursed as the Starfury beside him exploded. He avoided the debris and tried not to look at the silver suited body spinning past.

"That was too close," Boomer said as he smoothly maneuvered his viper next to his long time friend.

Small bluish white fighters moved ahead of the Minbari warships and engaged the Earth fighter pilots. Bright explosions lit up the blackness of space.

"Bojay, you've got one on your tail." Starbuck heard Tad's voice inside his pyramid shaped helmet. He was part of Silver Spar squadron who were protecting the Pegasus. Not that he could really see anything but he tossed a look over his shoulder to see how Apollo's ship fared.

"Starbuck, watch yourself!" Boomer warned.

The warrior jerked his attention back and fired without thinking on the enemy fighter. He nosed his ship up as Minbari ship disappeared in a satisfying ball of orange red flame.

"They aren't as easy to hit as Cylons," Bri's chatter reached him.

"No, they're better than the tin cans," Jolly returned.

Though he'd never been one to believe in Lords of Kobol, Starbuck suddenly hoped they were watching over all their descendents. If they lost here, than the hope of settling on Earth would only be a dream and they'd be set to flight with a new more deadly enemy in pursuit.

And he, for one, was tried of being chased.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rock and dust fell from the ceiling of the cavern as an explosion sounded overhead. A few women screamed, scrambling away from the unsteady area. Others brushed at their hair trying to get the dirt out it.

"Whimps," Katherine muttered as she absently flicked some debris off her black dress.

"I don't know about you, but I'm also scared." Anna Sheridan glanced overhead and hugged herself.

"You have nothing to fear, ladies," the cultured voice of Barnabas Collins reassured them. "We have a combined military force overhead protecting us, one that repelled the Minbari before."

"But surprise was on their side," his quiet assistant Shannon reminded him.

He shot a disapproving frown in her direction. The young woman glanced away.

"She's right," Anna agreed.

"I've heard much about these Colonial warriors," Barnabas said. "They are very skilled in battle and have survived more than anyone in the history of the human race has ever had to endure."

Another explosion rocked the cavern bringing more dust upon them. Without discussion they moved further down the tunnel, taking refuge around some crates stacked along one wall.

"I hope John is okay." Anna twisted a bit of pink skirt in her fingers.

Katherine reached out and placed her hand on the other woman's arm. "John and Jeff are seasoned veterans. They'll survive this." Her pretty oriental face took on a hard look. "If Jeff doesn't, he knows I'll hunt him down and kill him."

Her words caused Anna to smile. "You sound like you've known him for a long time."

"A very long time."

"You also sound like you should be married."

"We've discussed it from time to time."

"What's holding you back?"

Anna shrugged. "Timing."

"Don't wait too long. You never know what could happen."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Status," Adama boomed as he strode onto the bridge and took his place.

"There's a dozen Minbari war cruisers incoming and I'm not sure how many fighters." Tigh glanced at something on one of the computer screens. "All squadrons have been launched."

The commander nodded, regretting the loss of two of his best squadrons, Gold and the Hawks. Quickly he accessed the battle and made a decision. "Positive shield now. Bring the Galactica about and engage the nearest cruiser."

"Sir," Tigh asked quietly, "are you sure that's wise?"

"We've done it before, Tigh."

"Yes, sir." Tigh put his hands behind his back.

Slowly the battlestar came around and headed straight for the nearest blue fish shaped cruiser.

"Fire!" Adama ordered.


	22. Chapter 22

Before It's too Late

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chaper 22: Elric

_I never wanted us to retreat, but without Kell's steadying presence, the Circle chose to run rather to help fight against the Shadows. Perhaps it was the two who betrayed us and caused Isabelle's and her teacher Burrell's death, that shook our Order to the core, for none of us have died of anything but natural causes for longer than we can remember._

_The report Galen presented was concise, though I could see his struggle to keep his emotions in check. He loved Isabelle and losing her, I suspect, was more than he could bear. I fear what he will do to avenge her. Worse yet, I fear I will lose him to his grief._

*Information on Techno-mages came from Book one of : "The Passing of the Techn-mages: Casting Shadows" by Jeanne Cavelos from an outline by JMS.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:** Update schedule is on my profile page, as is a poll I'm running to get an idea of the ages of my readers. Please, drop by and participate.

Before It's too Late

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter23 – Meddling

Galen sat behind the moon and watched as the battle unfolded. The Minbari were formidable, but the Colonial warriors were seasoned and used to fighting a dogged enemy. They faced the fighters head on and seemed to be winning, odd as that seemed to him.

"How's the battle going?" Jaerris' message interrupted and he turned on the internal mental message. It was much like a computer, only the software was in his mind.

"The Colonial warriors are holding their own. I can't say the same is true for the Earthers."

"We're on our way. I doubt we'll be able to arrive in time to help with this attack."

The mage nodded even though he knew Jaerri couldn't see. "Some of the Minbari cruisers seem to be pulling away."

"Where are they going?"

His eyes narrowed suspecting they might head for Earth. Instead, jump points opened up and the cruisers vanished into them, quickly followed by their supporting fighters.

"They've gone."

"I don't know if I should be relieved or troubled."

"I think it unwise to bring any more Minbari ships here. Earth Force won't be very forgiving."

"How bad was the attack on Mars?"

"One moment." He focused his ship's sensors on the red planet below. A couple of domes had been compromised, several fires burned out of control in the city streets, and he was just beginning to get the reports on the number of injured. "It's bad."

Jaerri was briefly silent. Never a good thing he knew.

"Galen, I'll need your help. I want to bring the Minbari cruiser into orbit. I need to know exactly where the Galactica and Pegasus are."

"You think they won't fire you?"

"I know they won't. I'll be bringing two of their squadrons home."


	24. Chapter 24

Before It's too Late

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 24 – Alwyn

I didn't destroy my place of power like the mages did. I kept hoping they'd change their minds and come to their senses. Of course they didn't. They turned their backs on the galaxy and retreated just when they were needed the most - the cowards.

I stayed with my planet and later was reunited with Galen. It was very good to see him. I was happy they'd thrown him out for now he must find his own road and a new home. Although, a part of me was sad for the boy because he'd found it. He just wouldn't admit it to himself.

As for me, after the trickery we had to use to relocate the mine and 'staging' my death, I left on my ship to travel 'The Long Road'. Ironically, I had to destroy my home and my place of power. A dismal affair and now I feel diminished, weak, and every one of my many years of age.

Briefly in my scanners I saw another mage's vessel, the symbol of the twelve worlds proudly displayed on it. I smiled when I recognized Jaerri's ship. She's a remarkable young woman who has accomplished much and I suspect will continue to influence the galaxy long after I have passed beyond.

That eventuality does not hold any dread. I look forward to seeing what I can, perhaps once again displaying my proud gold dragon for the amusement of others. Or their protection, if such is needed.

A message briefly displayed itself and I smiled. "Be well, Alwyn. Good traveling."

It came from Jaerri and her thoughtfulness touched my heart.

I glanced at my scanner once more as the Excalibur pulled away to its next adventure, perhaps one step closer to finding a cure for the Drak plague.

I only hope Galen too, can find a cure for his wounded spirit for he has not yet healed from the death of his parents, or the death of Isabelle, whom he loved. I'm certain he blames himself for her death.

I blame the Shadows. For they are the ones who killed her and my anger burns for the mages who betrayed us and the Circle who refused to act.

Cowards, one and all.

*Info on Techno-mages taken from "The Passing of the Techno Mages" by J. Cavelos, from an outline by JMS.


	25. Chapter 25

**NOTE: ** As most of you are aware, I'm running slightly behind schedule due to the holidays and because I've gone back to working part-time. I'm trying to keep as close as I can to the update calendar, but can't guarantee I'll hit it spot on until sometime after the first of year.

Also, I am taking over writing Left Behind SG1 with the permission of Christian Gate Fan. CGF will be reading all chapters and posting them so we don't lose anyone who is already on the alert list.

See my profile page for important Pro updates and a contest that is running through the end of this month.

**FF writers:** There are a number of flamer reviewers stalking the site. If you would like their numbers so you can pre-block them, please contact me privately.

**Flame Reviewers:** Don't bother. You're nothing more than bullies and I will stand up to you. You are having no influence on what I am writing and your violations of TOS are being reported.

Before It's too Late

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 25 – Prophecy & Legends

The smooth black ship settled gently on the desert sands and Valen shaded his eyes from the harsh sun's glare as he watched. He didn't know the symbol on the wing, it was unfamiliar to him, but the occupant wasn't.

Jaerri raised her hand in greeting before she turned to pull several boxes out of her ship. They floated out on some sort of carpet and he smiled as memories of such surfaced from tales he'd read as a child.

"Why are you here?" he asked when she reached where he stood.

"I was made aware that your cargo ship was delayed. The Entil'Zha requested I bring these to you."

"Are they having problems on Minbar?"

She frowned, tucking a bit of silver hair behind her ear. "Not really."

"But something is wrong."

"If you consider being thought of as a legend wrong."

A smile touched his thin lips. "I knew eventually that would happen."

"How's Carine?" Jaerri motioned the carpet and it snaked along behind the two as climbed the path to the cave.

"Missing our children."

"They never told the Grey Council who they were."

"I think that is best."

The mage sighed. She didn't voice her thoughts so he had no idea what she was thinking. When they reached the door of the sanctuary, the supplies floated in, drifting to sit the stone floor.

An oriental woman with a fine bone crest ducked out from a side chamber. She glanced at Jaerri and turned questioning brown eyes to her husband.

"Jaerri brought our supplies."

"Not the Rangers?" Carine put her hands on her thin hips.

"No." Valen started as he realized the carpet was gone. Granted he knew the mages used science like magic, but still, for it to vanish so quickly surprised him.

"Misdirection," Jaerri said as if she'd read the question in his mind. "It's part of what we use." She pointed at Carine with her chin. "Your wife distracted you, so I took advantage of the situation."

"Like a magicians trick."

"Crude example, but yes."

Carine spoke up. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I can't. Thank you. I'm expected elsewhere." Jaerri turned to leave. "Valen," she stopped like she was unsure she should say anything. "Your prophecies,"

He raised a hand. "They are nothing more than events that happened before I went back in time."

She tilted her head, her gaze taking in the couple before locking her eyes on him. "Are you sure?"


	26. Chapter 26

Before It's too Late

Dragonlots aka Dana Bell

Chapter 26 – Lost

Her father had been here just a moment ago. Frightened, Delenn glanced around the crowded roadway, not seeing his loving face anywhere. He was all she had left since her mother had gone to serve in the temple. She couldn't lose him, too!

She darted between the adults, brushing against their robes, causing them to stare at her with reproach. Delenn didn't care. Her father had to be here somewhere!

A warm hand suddenly reached down and rested on her shoulder. Her young eyes stared up at the tall Minbari, who seemed to be of the religious caste.

"My father," she began.

"I'll help you," the man reassured her. Gently he guided her back through the throng and into the cool and quiet interior of the temple.

She sat down the cool marble and he sat beside her. "You mustn't be frightened."

Ashamed she glanced at the stone floor. She'd forgotten all the careful lessons she'd already been taught.

The man's finger gently lifted her chin and his warm eyes met hers. "You have done nothing wrong, Delenn."

How had he known her name?

"Stay in the temple. Your father will find you here." He got up to leave. She grabbed his hand.

"Don't leave."

He squeezed her hand. "You will be fine. I will see you again at the appointed time."

Delenn let go and stared at him. She felt like she should know him.

"You do and will." He glided out and was gone before she could think of a reply.

She sat in the temple all day until her father found her. He hugged her to him as if he thought he'd never see her again.

"Why did you come here?" he asked.

"Someone brought me here."

"I would like to thank them. Who was it?"

With a shake of her head she answered, "I don't know."

"Then we must thank Valen for your safety and ask him to do a kindness in return for theirs."

They took a moment to make their request known before her father took her hand to leave. As they passed through the door she thought she briefly saw her rescuer before his face vanished. Perhaps Valen had sent one of his messengers to look after her.

With a happy smile, she clung to the thought.


End file.
